Sorry
by nirvana heart
Summary: He doubted her ability to win, even though he passed out in the rain for her. Mario and Peach love each other, so why are they trying to kill each other in the Special Cup courses? All Mario wants is to say he's sorry.


**Sorry**

**By: Ultimavara**

**SUMMARY: **[MarioKart 64 He had doubted her that she couldn't win. He passed out in the rain for her, screamed at a man who bullied her for her, and wanted to be with her forever. Mario and Peach love each other, so why are they battering each other on every course for the battle for the Special Cup? All Mario wants is to say he's sorry...

Long oneshot :D. Also, this ISN'T a Daisy flame (it's in the story somewhere), I just find her annoying and self-centered. Sorry for Daisy fans!

**CATEGORY: **Romance/Angst

**RATING: **T for language. (OO, I didn't know Mario and the gang swore...:D)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Last race, Bowser's Castle! Ready? 3...2...1...GO!!"

The racers zoomed off into the depths of Bowser's Castle, ready to resume battling with shells, bananas and lightning bolts. Mario was reluctant to race. He enjoyed it, but was getting a little fed up of being constantly pelted with Red Shells thrown by Yoshi, getting zapped by Wario's lightning bolt and skidding off the track thanks to a banana. He overtook Toad, who was in 4th and was catching up to a cackling Wario - he had just hit Peach with a Red Shell. She began to rev up and she caught up with Mario, she always did.

"You alright?" Mario asked her.

She nodded, not saying a word. Then she turned to Mario. "Mario...do you think I can win?"

Mario being in 2nd, Peach 3rd, and Donkey Kong way ahead being 1st, it didn't look good for Peach. She had came 4th and 5th in the last three races, Mario 1st in all of them...but he didn't want to hurt her. Wario bullied her enough and Bowser was just plain annoying. They began to speed up as they climbed the spiralling tower, and Mario didn't know what to say. He couldn't hurt her, but he always told the truth...

"Well...sort of." Mario replied. "You came 4th and 5th in the last races..."

"That was because of Wario!" Peach snapped. "He kept hitting me with shells in Wario's Stadium, kept battering me with Stars in Frappe Snowland, and kept making me slide into the water because of bananas in Royal Raceway! I could have came 2nd or 1st, maybe 3rd, but because of that babbling jerk I can't win! There's a cash prize and I have to win it because of the war back home and if we don't pay the enemies they'll kill us all!"

Mario didn't reply. Peach was so angry, and he didn't know if she was angry at him. Sure, Wario _was_ a babbling jerk, but he didn't always go for Peach! Mario always dreaded Wario Stadium because Wario kept zapping everybody with lightning bolts just as they were going over the big jump. He'd pick on any nearby target - it just happened to nearly always be Peach. He hated seeing her so sad, and he knew it was his fault. He should have stayed behind and let someone else win, and get Wario back.

"Peach, I always tell the truth, don't I? And I hate to do it this time but I honestly don't think that you'll--"

He was interrupted by Wario, who had instead gone for Mario with his evil Red Shells. They hit his back giving him a horrible pain as he was flown into midair and landed back down with a huge THUD! Wario zoomed ahead, planting a fake Box inbetween the selection of Boxes. Fortunately everybody noticed him and went for different Boxes.

Peach looked at Mario, tears welling up in her eyes, and drove back onto the track, ignoring Wario's taunting comments and Yoshi and Toad wondering how on Earth she was instantly miles ahead. Mario didn't care about the race anymore, he had slipped to last. He knew he had hurt her bad, and he knew he would regret it. He had to get Wario back. He'd make his revenge sweet.

But he didn't care anymore! All he cared about was that princess he had rescued so many times. So many times she'd thanked him.

And he knew he had lost her.

"What's the matter, Mario? You're so _down._ You came last in that race." Toad asked, sipping on a cup of juice. Inside the MarioKart Break Area, they were waiting for the next cup - Special Cup. Donkey Kong had won the Star Cup, but nobody really noticed. Mario, Luigi and Toad were sitting at 'their' table, talking about the races they'd just competed in and the upcoming battles.

"I don't care," Mario grumbled. "I hurt her, Toad. I hurt Peach real bad."

"Did you hit her with a lightning bolt or something?"

"No, I _said_ something that hurt her!! I doubted her and I know I shouldn't have, because I--"

"HEY, MARIO!" a male voice from outside yelled. It was an obsessed fanboy, wearing a Mario outfit and sitting in his kart.

"&£ you!" Mario shouted back. The fanboy laughed and ran off. "Little brat."

"An' I thought you _liked_ kids, Mario?" an evil voice from behind him cackled. _Wario! _"Must have been wrong - but I'm never wrong, Mario."

Mario stood up. Now was the time. If he could tell Wario off, Peach might like him again...it was a risk he'd take by getting punched or kicked viciously. He'd do it for Peach.

"Hey, Wario!" Mario yelled. "You keep bullying everybody when we're racing - especially Peach! We're supposed to hit each other, but you go crazy! You keep battering her with shells, lightning bolts and whatever crap you pick up! An' _I don't like it! _So just leave her ALONE, alright? Go pick on me instead!"

Wario grabbed the plumber by his collar, and was ready to punch him with his free hand, but he didn't move. There was silence in the room. Nobody said a word, not even Toad, who was always yapping on about everything and anything, not stopping even if the gang were about to _die_ of boredom.

"I don't PICK on her. She's too damn slow to get to 1st, isn't she, Mario? No wonder she sucks! Say it, Mario. Say she sucks." Wario explained, giving him an evil smile. Mario glared daggers at him.

"Never," Mario growled.

"SAY IT! Or I'll tell Bowser to kidnap her, and he'll make absolutely sure you can't rescue her!"

Risk it? He didn't want to get punched or get Peach kidnapped, but he didn't want to say it either. He'd rescue her anyway, he'd go anywhere for his darling Peach. What was he to do?

"She doesn't suck at all. She's the best out of ALL of us, so get your facts right, Wario!" Mario screamed, struggling to get out of his grip, and running off.

He had to get away, away as far as he could run. His legs wouldn't stop running, he didn't care that he had just yelled at Wario, the toughest of the tough, and everybody must have thought he was insane. He felt insane, he needed to find somewhere he could be alone, somewhere nobody would hear him screaming and pounding walls to release his rage. He had heard somebody use the words _incandescent with rage_ and Mario felt that, though 20 times worse. He was so angry at Wario, at the whole world.

His legs wouldn't carry him any further. Knowing he had to go back, he trudged slowly back, knowing the first race would have begun and he'd have missed his chance at winning the Special Cup. He'd blown it forever, he'd blown his chances with Peach and he'd blown everything. Nobody would need him anymore, they probably didn't even miss him. He didn't know where he was, and it was getting late...

_You DID hurt Peach..._

He heard a voice in his head, Wario's voice. He sent thoughts back to the voice.

**No, no, I'd never do anything like that!**

_You did just there!_

**You're a liar, liar...leave me alone!**

_I won't. I'm going to TORMENT you, Mario, until you go insane. And then Peach won't want you, because you'll be mad, right? _

**NO! NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!!**

Mario gripped his head with his hands and was overcome with emotion, curling up in a ball on the ground as the voice of Wario forced him to confess, confess everything. Darkness and emotion overwhelmed him as he sobbed into the ground, knowing he wasn't wanted and nobody ever would. He needed help, now! He lifted his head and looked around, nobody was there. He only managed to say one word.

"...Peach..." he murmured, and then fell to the ground as the evil Wario voice laughed evilly.

---------------------

"Mario? Mario! He's waking up!"

"Urgh..."

"You passed out in the rain last night and you missed the races! They were practice runs so the real things are today. If you're up to it..."

"Ahhh...ahhh..."

"What's _wrong_ with him?"

"He'll be wondering where he is. Poor guy."

Toad, Luigi and Yoshi watched the plumber as he slowly awoke - in a warm, soft bed, in a safe house instead of the cold, hard, wet ground he passed out last night on. Mario's eyes were blurry and he wiped them furiously to find out where he was. The MarioKart Hotel, where only they could stay was his location.

"Argh...my head..." Mario groaned. "I heard voices...last night. Wario..."

"Wario's voice in your head?" Luigi questioned. "By the way, in the practice runs...about Peach and Wario.."

"Peach! Is she alright?" Mario cried.

"She's fine. She was dead _quiet_ when we found you. We thought she'd flip - Luigi certainly did!" Toad laughed, but then his face turned solemn. "And about Peach and Wario...in Donkey Kong's Jungle Valley, she kept on pelting him with shells and in Rainbow Road she cast like five lightning bolts on him. I think she was getting her revenge, but she's still depressed. We asked and all she said was 'Mario said something'...what DID you say to her? Was it in Bowser's Castle?"

Mario nodded. "Why can't she just get the fact that I'm _sorry?_ I went away for her, I passed out for her, I screamed at Wario for her! Isn't that enough?! Does she want me to MARRY her or something?!"

Toad, Luigi and Yoshi were taken aback by the plumber's actions. He was never rash or mean, not like Wario - Mario was usually cheery and happy and up for a laugh and some fun. Toad gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll go talk to Peach. The next race is in a minute. Wanna come?"

Mario jumped out of bed and found that he was absolutely fine. He nodded and the four ran quickly to their karts and followed the rest of the crew.

------------------------------

**DK's Jungle Parkway**

"READY...SET...GOOOOOO!!!"

Lakitu waved the flag as the team set off, Luigi speeding ahead in first, dragging a banana behind him. Wario was seventh, Mario last and Yoshi in front. They were deliberately protecting Peach who was catching up to Luigi in first. She never attacked Luigi - she always attacked Bowser in revenge for kidnapping her. Wario tried to speed in front of Yoshi, but Yoshi was faster than him and blocked him from getting to sixth place.

Mario collected a Spiny Shell, and his Status view read that Bowser was first and miles ahead, just coming up for the jump. He fired the Spiny Shell, praying that it wouldn't hit Peach, since she'd know it was from him.

Mario sped ahead, knowing Yoshi was taking care of Wario, and caught up to Peach in second. She was doing very well and laughed at Bowser who had fallen into the water.

"Mario, I'd just like to say..." Peach giggled, and then rammed his kart into the water.

"Hey, EY!" Mario cried, but the water was drowning him. Lakitu quickly arrived and pulled him out. Mario chased after the princess furiously. "What was THAT for?"

Oh, he'd get her back. He'd get her back in Yoshi Valley, the best race of the lot. And he'd make it good.

After three laps, Mario took a quick shortcut but he was too late. Peach had won the race and Toad was close to the finish line. Mario used his last Mushroom and zoomed past him, finishing in second. Toad was claiming he'd cheated!

------------------------------------

**Yoshi's Valley**

"GOOOOO!"

DK was first this time, but Mario was coming up short behind. Wario was still last, Toad and Yoshi blocking him from accessing Peach who was doing much better now Wario wasn't bullying her. Mario made sure to follow Peach, and they were on a thin part of ground, ramming each other - Peach fell off, and Lakitu was quick to rescue her. Mario chuckled to himself and collected three Red Shells so Peach couldn't ram him, and a Star in reserve.

"Waaaahh!" Wario cried as he was hit with Red Shells fired by Yoshi, who was great at aiming. Toad then zoomed past Wario with a Star, sending him into the air again. Mario was winning, but Luigi behind him.

"Oh, no you don't," Mario said, but Peach was catching up! And she had three Red Shells! She began pelting Mario with them, as he was sent flying. He quickly aimed his shells and fired them at the princess, near the finish line who was sent into midair, Mario soared past her.

"Heeheehee," he laughed. "That gets her back for hitting me in the last race."

And three laps later, Peach hadn't caught up and Mario took the grand victory of 1st.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Banshee Boardwalk**

"READY...SET...GOOOO!"

Mario got a boost and was sent zooming through the course, carefully driving along the slippy boardwalk and careful not to fall in water, which Bowser and Luigi were practically doing as a sport. Peach caught up with the plumber and secretly drove behind him, collecting a Red Shell.

She fired at Mario, who screamed and was soaring through the air, banged his head against the wall and didn't move.

"Urgh..."

"GET MOVING, MARIO!!" Wario screamed, driving past him. He revved his engine up and ignored the sharp pain in his head, soaring past Wario and catching up with Toad.

"Mario, your head - it's bleeding!"

Mario had no time to stop and check, he had to win this race. He drove past Luigi and Bowser who were falling into water, past Yoshi, battering DK and caught up to a giggling Peach. He glared at the princess furiously - he was hurt, physically and emotionally, he was shocked, appalled and sad. How could Peach do that to him? Lots of times everybody had hit the walls like that but nobody noticed, the wounds were too small - Mario felt like his head was going to explode with the pain. Mario grabbed a Box, collected a lightning bolt and zapped it, laughing past a screaming Wario and a laughing Bowser, who didn't care - he had just pushed Luigi off.

Mario was on the third lap now, his head bleeding more profusely and his kart going faster than ever.

"Mario, your head's bleeding badly!"

"You OK? Peach hit you hard, I saw!"

"Mario, STOP! You're hurt bad! Just STOP!"

Mario ignored his friend's cries and drove faster, the wind blowing in his face causing his eyes to water. Peach was turning into Daisy, and she was even more annoying! Toad and Luigi called after their friend but the plumber never stopped. He zapped another lightning bolt and didn't care - they could burn in hell for all he cared. He zoomed past the finish line and gave a yell of delight - only for him to clutch his head and scream. He _should_ have stopped, but the race was more important..or was it? He was screaming in agony and anger, the pain was like somebody stabbed him in the heart, and that someone was Peach! He got out of his kart and curled up on the ground, wishing for the pain to STOP and for everything to be alright again, like normal...

It was raining. Toad and Luigi were constantly using Mushrooms to catch up with Mario, only for them to gasp and rush out the karts, calling for help.

But nothing would ever be normal again. Everybody in the crew had been hurt either emotionally or physically - Mario being physically - and as the team gathered round the injured man, bandaging up his wounds, Mario was still hurting so badly.

"IT BLOODY HURTS!!!" Mario screeched, gritting his teeth but crying at the same time, his face red. "AARRRGHHHH!!"

"Mario, just stay STILL! You're losing lots of blood!"

The team, except Wario and Bowser, were trying to save Mario from losing too much blood and possibly death.

Peach was watching the entire thing, she looked solemn, sad and stricken. She had injured the plumber badly, but she never meant to do it! She never meant to hurt that man she loved so much! She was only terrified of one thing...and that was the horrible thought of losing him.

She knew it was all her fault.

-----------------

**Rainbow Road**

The team were taking a break before Rainbow Road, since it was the longest race of the lot and also the fact Mario was injured. Bowser, Wario and DK were practicing for Rainbow Road outside, Yoshi, Toad and Luigi were discussing how to overthrow the three heavyweights - Peach was standing alone and Mario was lying back in a comfy blue chair, his head bandaged but his face looking relaxed and happy, like normal. He was humming a song to himself.

"How's your head, Mario?" Toad asked.

"Hurts a bit," he said, shrugging. But then he flashed them his trademark grin. "But it's good as new. I want to win Rainbow Road and show everyone that even when you're hurt you can do the best."

Toad nodded, not knowing what to say back. He looked over at Peach, who saw and turned away. Mario looked at her sympathetically.

"I know we were trying to hurt each other...I should never have doubted her, Toad. That's the reason we're trying to hurt each other! It's all my stupid fault!" He began banging against the wall, sobbing. Luigi saw this and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's nobody's fault, Mario. I saw the whole thing in all three races. My only advice is to stay away from her in Rainbow Road."

"But Luigi..." He turned to the princess, who was talking to Peach. "I love her. I love her too much to lose her...and I can't live with that thought."

Luigi was taken aback. He _knew_ Mario loved Peach - he was in fact the first to actually know - but this was a bit too much. They were pelting each other with shells, bananas and lightning bolts, and now this had happened! Everybody felt sorry for Mario and sorry for Peach.

Peach was heartbroken to hear the man she loved scream and yell in agony at _her_ doing, hurt to see them trying to hurt each other with the items on the courses. She wanted it all to be back to normal...but that could never happen. She'd never be alright.

"RAINBOW ROAD IS COMMENCING! PLEASE GO TO YOUR KARTS AND FOLLOW LAKITU TO THE RACE." the loudspeaker blasted.

----------------------

"READY???"

_No,_ Mario throught. _I'll never be ready. Not when I've told Peach._

"SET! GO!!"

The crew drove off, fighting for first place. It was funny to watch Wario bash Bowser with shells, and then happening the other way around, but he didn't want to watch it right now. He tried to find Peach, he had to tell her now! Otherwise he'd burst. His head was thumping, but that could have been because of the bright colours Rainbow Road had on its tracks.

Peach was way ahead, avoiding Boxes as to not hit anybody again.

"Peach!" Mario called, speeding up to her. "I want to tell you something!"

"I don't want to hear it. Don't yell at me because I hit you with that shell, and I'm sorry!" She began to drive off but Mario caught up. She narrowly missed a Green Shell fired by Yoshi.

"It's _OK!"_ Mario cried. "It doesn't MATTER! All that matters to me is YOU! Peach, I'm sorry I kept hitting you, I'm sorry that I doubted you and I'm sorry for everything because - because I love you!"

Peach didn't stop but the world felt like it had simply frozen, wiped away and created a paradise with room only for herself and Mario. She loved him too, but she'd never known he did too! She felt sick with regret at hitting him.

"I love you too! Now let's win this race together!"

So they raced ahead together, and Mario deliberately let Peach win so she could grab victory and the Special Cup!

-------------

**MarioKart Break Room**

"That - that PRINCESS, cheated!" Wario screamed when it was all over.

"Oh, shut up, Wario." Bowser grumbled. Even Bowser was getting a little sick of Wario! Peach was carefully watching over her gleaming, golden Special Cup as she tended to an exhausted, sleepy Mario. He had a drunken smile on his face, eyes half closed and lying back in his chair as Peach massaged his shoulders. He sighed and let loose. He had raced four tiring, long races and now it was time to relax.

"Hanging with Mr. Koopa? Can't we all just get along?" Toad sighed. Bowser was always Mr. Koopa in his terms and although Bowser was often pissed off he never attacked Toad.

"So are you two cool now?" Luigi asked Mario and Peach.

"Yes," Peach replied happily.

"Always have been," Mario said - all he wanted was to forget the past events: passing out, yelling at Wario, and getting his head bashed. Luigi began singing to himself and went off to talk to Yoshi.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal." Peach replied.

"Yeah..." Mario dozily said. "Gotta...rest my eyes a bit..." Before anybody knew it he had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Peach giggled.

Everything was alright again.


End file.
